Carry On
by tigergirl4ever
Summary: Emory Black was a normal girl wanting a fresh start on life. So when she moves to Burgess she wasn't expecting to become friends with a winter spirit named Jack. But something happens that changes their relationship for better or for worse. "Jack! Where are you?" "I'm here. I'll always be here."
1. Chapter 1

The snow seemed alive. Well thats what I thought, my Dad said that it's a stupid idea.

"Snow is an inanimate object Emory, the thought of snow being a being worthy of thought is, well… impossible."

I groaned and leaned my head against the car window,he says my name like I'm a little kid, "I know. I'm not stupid, I'm done all the basic science courses."

He gripped the steering wheel, and sighed.

"I just feel the need to…" He said, and ran his fingers through his wild black hair when he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Explain." I said for him, "But I don't need explaining to. I am perfectly compatible to find the answer myself through and analyses and logic."

The silence that followed my statement was long and awkward. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes, for a moment the world disappeared. My imagination could run free and my worries could disappear.

"Dad?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"Why are we going to Burgess?"

"You know why ."

"No, I don't, not really."

"I just thought it would be best to… get away from it all."

It didn't really answer my question, but I didn't push because his eyes were already welling up with fresh tears. I was done with crying.

Loudly the wind screamed outside our red van. It didn't sound scary, just sad._The wind is lost_, I thought, _lost and afraid_. Not a good combination. Unfortunately I knew just how it felt.

We continue down the road in silence. I had a lot of time to think, with all that silence. About how we got here, but I didn't. I knew I had to keep the thoughts away, or the sadness would come back. So, instead I thought about a new town, which is exactly what I needed. A new place is like a new life, or a fresh start. Maybe I would have friends here, one that lived right next door so I could run over to her with boy trouble. Or someone who could help me with my calculus homework. And maybe, just maybe, I could find love. Someone who would accept me completely, and talk to me when I'm sad, and take me to movies and we could dance and go skating…

_Stop_, I thought, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment. My head rested against the cool window, and I looked back out at the dancing, spinning snow. It seemed to race past our car and we sped down the road. Swirling, falling frozen fractals, and the wind, in a continuous dance. I should have been afraid, being in a car during a blizzard, going along an icy path. But it was so beautiful I just couldn't find fear in it. Even after the events that brought me here.

"...and here we are! The wonderful small town of Burgess!" My Dad exclaimed.

Glancing out my window I saw the buildings approaching. Small orderly houses lined neatly side by side, yet they all seemed so unique and different, in their own special way. I wondered if my house would look like that. Then past the houses we drove through main street, which seemed small, but cozy and welcoming, even in a blizzard. The shop lights were on, and they seemed to bring some decoration to the white landscape. Someone even waved at me, but I was so shocked, that by the time I waved back, they had disappeared.

I didn't even realized we stopped. Stopping meant we had arrived, and this was our home. Moving had given me a clean slate, with no sorry looks or whispers in the streets. Here no one knew me, or my past.

"Go check it out Em." Dad said, and tossed me the keys. I caught them with one hand and smiled. It did look like the other houses on the street, blue with a small front porch and an old tree in the middle of the yard. Yet, it was different, because it wasn't just a house, it was our haven.

Slowly, I started walking toward the porch, scuffing my boots on the sidewalk as I snow seemed to stop almost instantly. I noticed the walk seemed to have been recently shoveled, who would do that for someone they didn't even know? Stepping onto the porch I shivered, this was it. I gently put the key into the lock and turned. Then I opened the door easily.

Immediately I was introduced to the living room. When I went upstairs I saw two bedrooms and a bathroom. The room on the left overlooked the street with two windows. The one on the right had one huge window that allowed me to see the backyard, and even past that and the streets, into a forest.

"Woah!" I said softly, analyzing the view. The sky, the few snowflakes finishing the blizzard and a… boy? He was walking casually on a fence a couple houses away. Then, just like that, he was gone.

And I knew this was my room.

XXX

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked.

I stabbed the noodles from a microwave cup, and said "I like the house."

He laughed and said "Even in this mess?"

Boxes piled around the kitchen, with some half opened and the contents spilling out. Books were falling off the fridge and clothes were resting on the oven. We didn't have as much boxes as some, that's how we fit it in the car. When Dad decided to move, we gave a lot away, and kept mainly the essentials. But it was a cozy chaotic mess, and gave me a feeling of comfort.

"Yes, even in this mess." I replied smiling.

After the meal I set up my room. A quilt was placed on the small bed, which I moved to the corner. I hung up my clothes in the closet, and placed a family photo on my nightstand, along with "White Fang" the book I was reading. It was empty, but it was mine.

Then I remembered the boy. I glanced out the window, hoping to see the blue hoodie I spotted before, but with no such luck. He was gone.

That night I dreamed of snowflakes.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! And if you know who the boy was, comment his name in the review! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

My first thought in the morning was of Mom. How she was the last time I saw her. Wild. Wild and angry. Her hair was a mess, messier than usual when she got home. She smelled like alcohol, it's stench rolled off her sweaty skin.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't think about it. Think about it and it's real. Think about it and she won't come back._

With my eyes squeezed shut I threw back my blanket in was I angry? Why did I want her back? I shouldn't want her with me. But I did. I did a lot. My throat felt tight but no tears came out, I must have cried myself out in the past few weeks.

With a jolt I sat up and opened my eyes. I needed to keep moving. I needed not to dwell. I needed to explore my new home, not be stuck in the old one. After that sudden decision I made my bed quickly before throw on some clothes. When I scrambled down the stairs I raised my voice and said "Dad! I'm going out!"

I heard my father yell " It's cold out! Put on a sweater."

Rolling my eyes I replied "Sure thing!" But I put a sweater and scarf on anyway, and opened the front door.

A blast of icy air took me by surprise, and I stumbled back a few feet. After moving my long, black hair out of my eyes I tried again to go out the door. This time I made it out fine, only to run into a little boy. His shaggy brown hair was just above his big brown eyes, filled with excitement. A smile exploded on his face, and he clapped his blue mittens together.

"Woah you must have done somthin' to make Jack mad."

"Who exactly?" I asked composing myself.

"Ya know," he said, shaking his head like it was obvious "_Jack._ Jack Frost. The one who just blasted ya with his ice powers."

I smiled. He had an imaginary friend, how cute. "Oh yeah, him and I go way back." I said tightening my favorite red scarf.

"REALLY? Oh my gosh! He said not to bother the new people 'till after you settled in, then we were going to have a big snowball fight. But if you already know him! So we can have the snowball fight right now!"

"Um…" I began slowly, choosing my words carefully, " I'm kind of busy today. But we can have the snowball fight later...uh...kid"

"The names Jamie. Jamie Bennett!" He said with a grin. As he held out a mitten. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jamie. Tell Jack that Emory Watson says hi."

"Oh I will! I thought only little kids knew him but I was wrong. He'll be so happy!.

I sighed as Jamie ran down our sidewalk. What was he even doing here in the first place? I should have asked him instead of playing along with his imaginary friend game. Reluctantly I picked up the shovel leaning against out house and began scooping snow.

At first the work was hard and made my tired muscles from packing ache even more, but it soon became a soothing exercise that made me forget the bad things. All I thought was _scrape, scoop, lift, scrape, scoop, lift._

"You didn't have to lie to Jamie you know."

Spinning wildly, I positioned the shovel over my shoulder like a baseball bat, and turned to face whoever was standing in my driveway. "Yeah, well who are you to sa-"

But I stopped.

At first I thought he was a hallucination, or a dream, because he didn't make sense. His snow white hair stuck up wildly like an icy halo, and his eyes were so blue, I felt like I could get lost in them for hours. A smile played on his lips, like he knew something you didn't. His blue hoodie however, I felt like I've seen it before.

He smiled a humungous smile and continued "Jamie's a smart kid, and now you've just set him up for disappointment. He's going to be mad at you."

"For what?"

"For lying about knowing m- Jack."

I kind of laughed "Well the kids got to grow up sometimes. Life isn't about imaginary friends and snowball fights. Sometimes you have to be serious."

Suddenly the smirk left his face, and a flicker of something- disappointment, doubt, anger- replaced it.

"Oh. I see what you are."

I scoffed. "I'm not _anything_! I'm just a girl in new town who's grown maybe you should try."

The boy looked kind of sad, and lifted the staff he was holding up onto his shoulder.

"And I thought you were different."

I leaned against the shovel and frowned. "What do you mean different?"

He said nothing, just turned and walked down my wind began to pick up, and snow was falling faster and faster.

"WAIT! What's your name!" I asked as an after thought, trying to be heard over the wind. But he didn't even flinch, he just kept walking and walking into the increasing snow until he was gone.

**A/N: Ahh so sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. I Pinkie swear. **

**~tigergirl4ever**


End file.
